


History of the Galaxy 101

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: At least it’s complicated for our favorite Dadalorian, Crack, Din is a himbo, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Luke is Tired, OOC, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Star Wars lore is complicated okay, idiots in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: In which Luke tries to explain the Galactic Civil War to Din, and wonders where this guy’s been for the last few decades.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	History of the Galaxy 101

“So you’re a mechanic and a pilot as well as a Jedi?”

Luke Skywalker was currently on his back underneath his X-Wing, trying to repair a minor leak. He pushed himself back and stood when he heard the voice of the Mandalorian, who was standing near the wing of the ship. He was here visiting Grogu for the first time, and Luke had chosen to make himself scarce for the first couple of days while they were reuniting. Luke offered the other man a calm smile as he stood and wiped his hands on his tunic. 

“You could say that. It feels like another lifetime, but before I was known as ‘Luke Skywalker the Jedi’, I was actually known as ‘that Skywalker kid who blew up the Death Star’.”

Din’s brow furrowed as he stared at Luke’s face, and he scoffed “No way.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the guy?”

“Um, yes.” 

“You’re telling me  _ you’re _ the guy who blew up the Death Star? I would’ve guessed that you’d be older.” 

“You… didn’t realize it was me? I told you my name when we made plans to meet here.”

Din shrugged, reaching out to fiddle with a knob on the side of the X-wing. It immediately fell off and hit the ground with a clang.

“I was out here in the Outer Rim the whole time. Sure, the big news reached us but most of the details didn’t. I didn’t know what you looked like and I’m bad with names.”

“Oh. Well, yeah that was me,” Luke replied, trying to hide his astonishment at the other man’s obliviousness, “Honestly I like the peacefulness of the Outer Rim. I’ve seen enough war to last a lifetime.”

“Yeah, I bet. It’s great that you were able to blow up the Death Star early on though. Could you imagine if they built another one of those?”

“They did build a second one!” Luke yelped in surprise, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Once he’d regained his composure, he continued, “That was how the war finally ended. We had a ground team on Endor who was vital for bringing down the shields and then our alliance fleet attacked the space station from the air.” 

“Are you sure? I feel like I would’ve heard about that.” 

“Of course I’m sure! How exactly do _you_ _think_ the war ended? I was there on the Death Star when the Emperor was defeated. I fought my father, Darth Vader, and redeemed him before his death!”

Din looked at him blankly and Luke felt his well-honed sense of control crack even further. 

“Please tell me you’ve heard of Darth Vader.”

“Of course I have, everyone’s heard of him,” Din replied, waving his hand, “But I never heard anything about him having a kid.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Luke sighed, “That’s not a well-known fact throughout the galaxy, but it’s true. My sister and I are-”

“You have a sister?”

“Yes.”

“Is she a Jedi too?”

“Kind of…” Luke replied, not really wanting to get into the topic of force sensitivity with this man, “It’s complicated and-”

“Doesn’t seem that complicated to me. Does she wield one of those laser swords?” Din asked, not noticing that the Jedi’s calm demeanor was rapidly slipping away.

“Occasionally she does. But like I was saying, my sister and I are the children of senator Padme Amidala and Vader, formally the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. We were separated and hidden from our father shortly after birth. No one knew who we really were until recently.”

Din nodded along but his forehead crinkled with confusion.  “So Darth Vader was your father, and you killed him to win the war?”

“No, the Emperor caused his death. I tried to save him. But he was redeemed before death and that’s all that matters.”

“Wow, he was redeemed huh? For killing all those people over the course of thirty years? I guess anyone can be redeemed then. That’s good to know.”

Luke narrowed his eyes. The Mandalorian had a valid point but he was missing too many of the details to really weigh in on the subject. Then Luke noticed that the man seemed to be seriously mulling it over. As if comparing his own kill sheet to Vader’s to see if he was also worthy of redemption. He should’ve known, sarcasm didn’t really seem like this guy’s forte. Luke decided to take pity on the man and move the conversation along.

“Hey, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of. We’ve been living in dark times and-”

“Sounds like you’ve only done good things,” Din cut in, looking at the Jedi with solemn eyes, “Basically you’re telling me that we won the whole war because of you and your friends. Like if you didn’t exist, we’d still be under imperial rule right now.”

“I… don’t think that’s true,” Luke replied, a look of confusion crossing his face too. “Listen, the Force works in mysterious ways, but I believe everything happens for a reason. I did my part but everyone else fighting for freedom did their part too. We wouldn’t have won without all their sacrifices.”

Din nodded seriously but then his frown shifted into a bright smile, “Well, I’m glad someone was taking care of things because I certainly wasn’t any help.”

“I’ve got to be honest,” Luke said, “I don’t understand how you don’t know any of this, what exactly were you doing this whole time?”

“Well I was traveling around with a pack of mercenaries, trying to make some money, then I was living in the sewers of Nevarro with my tribe for a while, and then I joined the Bounty Hunter’s Guild and I mostly focused on that.”

“Huh,” Luke said, genuinely confused as to how someone could be so oblivious about the galaxy around them, “Well I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. We should all focus on the present and creating a brighter future. My sister and her husband Han Solo are working o-”

“Oh Han Solo, that’s a name I know!”

“Can't imagine why,” Luke muttered sarcastically, perfectly aware of his friend’s former reputation and run-ins with the Bounty Hunter community. Din continued on as if Luke hadn’t said anything. 

“I’d just started bounty hunting at the time and I wasn’t in the Guild yet. I was trying to move from mercenary to bounty hunter-- it’s more respectable, you know? But if you were bounty hunting at the time, Guild or not, you knew about the price on Han Solo’s head. He was worth a lot. I wonder who finally caught him in the end?”

Luke stared at him incredulously. “It was Boba Fett! You’ve traveled with him, he helped you rescue Grogu!”

“Oh no way! Wow that’s crazy, what a small galaxy. I should ask him about that sometime.”

As Din spoke, Luke Skywalker decided (for the first time in several years now) that he needed a nice hard drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and not meant for serious consumption, but I had fun writing it!
> 
> *Normally I headcanon young Luke as a himbo (he’s a cutie who thinks he knows things but he actually knows nothing), but something about this season of The Mandalorian made me shift Din into ultimate himbo territory. Din “Does this look Jedi to you?” Djarin knows nothing about the history of the galaxy he lives in. It’s very funny.


End file.
